A Shadow Passes
by Poetgirl616
Summary: Follow Charles Xavier as he relives his past and faces an unexpected guest. Do the current X-MEN know about Professor X's connection with Mystique? What happens when the past mixes with the present? Read to find out! Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier gazed down at the mass of students spreading across the lawn from his study window. His thoughts were far away, many years to be exact, when the grounds were not so full of spirited young people. When there was only one young woman who wandered the grounds on his arm as they discussed his thesis on genetics. It felt like millennia ago instead of merely decades, somehow the memory was crystal clear to him, as if it were only yesterday.

***Flashback***

"What will you do once you become a professor, Charles? Surely you won't continue your drinking with the coeds?" The stunning blond teased as she playfully pushed him away.

"Of course I will, dear Raven, I will just drink with them less often than I usually do." His much younger self replied.

"And it will be much less fun if you do. They enjoy your company—you're not like the other professors, you're more spirited and fun. A change the students welcome enthusiastically. Come on, we should get inside before we catch cold. You have your presentation tomorrow afternoon and I want you healthy to accept your new title as Professor Charles Xavier." She replied proudly as she tugged his hand, pulling him inside the mansion.

He playfully tickled her, causing her to run through the front door and initiating a full on chase through the many rooms. She screamed as she fled his dancing fingers, trying to hide in an unoccupied bedroom but he found her by brushing the outmost barrier of her mind to sense where she was. He only used it when he was worried or when they were being playful, he refused to break his promise of never reading her mind, for he cared for her too much.

Finally the tickle war ended and they got ready for bed, trying to sleep through their excitement of the next day.

***End of flashback***

Some part of Charles missed those days before they met Eric Lensherr and the X-MENs' fight with Sebastian Shaw began, ending in Eric becoming Magneto. He sighed, rubbing his face as if he could rub the memory from his mind.

"Something troubles you, Charles. May I ask what it is?" Ororo asked from the doorway.

"It's nothing, Ororo. I have been having dreams of old days, bringing back memories I wish to forget." The older man replied quietly, pushing the control to allow him to move his chair around and look at her. "Was there something you needed, Storm?"

"Jean and Scott came home with some new friends, I thought you'd be interested to see who they were." She replied as she left the room.

Charles remained in his study, frowning at the door as he prepared himself to discover what had happened while he had been occupied with the past. The curtains fluttered behind him with a sudden breeze, he quickly turned to go back and shut the window. He froze when he realized that he had not opened the window while he looked at his surroundings. He probed outward with his telepathy gifts, attempting to pick out any sign of intruders.

"You promised me you would never do that, Charles." A familiar, slightly distorted voice stated from the corner of the study that was in darkness. A red-haired blue form stepped from the shadows and sat in one of his chairs. "It's been a long time." She whispered softly.

"Too long." He replied, an ache in his throat. "How have you been?"

"We both know you have an idea. Your X-MEN have been watching us. I remember what it was like, being on your side as an X-MEN. One of the first you ever had—along with Eric, Darwin, Havoc, Angel, Banshee, and Beast."

"I remember those days as if they were yesterday. I also remember when you lived here—I still have your room, you know? The room next to mine like it always has been, door safely locked. No one but the cleaning crew has been in there since you left—I occasionally wheel myself in when I think of you."

"You think of me?" Mystique asked quietly, voice strained as if she was fighting tears.

"Of course, Raven. I think of you many times a day, especially when I pass certain parts of the mansion that you visited often." Charles said softly, tears glistening in his eyes. "I miss you, Raven. Sometimes I miss you so much my heart is crippled with pain, making me unable to function."

Tears glistened in her yellow eyes, as she swallowed multiple times. "I miss you, too, Charles."

Without warning she shot up from her seat and hugged him tightly, inhaling his familiar scent. After a moment she let go and walked gracefully over to the window, turning back to him. "And for what it's worth, Charles, I'm sorry about what happened that day. I really am." With that, she disappeared out the window.

Tears fell from Charles eyes; he allowed them for a few moments before wiping them away and continuing to the living room. He was shocked at who he saw in his mansion—in his living room. Seated on the couch was none other than Logan—Wolverine—he had a young woman with shoulder length brown hair by his side. She seemed a little uneasy while he seemed very suspicious about something.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier and this is my home. You are welcome to stay if you wish." Charles smiled at them warmly, hoping they didn't leave.

"I'm Rogue; we were brought here because we were attacked earlier today." The young lady said a little shyly as she looked straight at him. Logan seemed agitated that she gave the information away freely, glaring at her a little bit before choosing to speak.

"I'm Wolverine. You've taken care of her—us—so we'll give you our thank you and be going now." He said dryly as he grabbed his coat.

Rogue elbowed him in the side. "Don't mind him; he's a bit rusty with his manners."

"I don't mind at all, Rogue. We really hope you would consider staying here at the Institute and become my student. You see, you are not as alone as you think you are. There are hundreds of thousands of mutants out there in the world, their gifts hidden or dormant for the time being. I have made it my goal to gather as many mutants as possible and teach them to control their gifts so they can blend into society." Charles stated proudly, a small smile coming to his face as he remembered all the mutant children he had helped in his lifetime.

"I don't know, professor. I was—we were on our way to Canada when we were attacked. I'm not sure if this would be the right fit for either of us." She murmured quietly, looking down.

"That's quite alright, Rogue. You may both stay her until you decide. Storm will show you to your rooms, dinner will be served at six sharp. Have a good night's rest." Charles replied kindly over his shoulder as he wheeled himself back to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

I know you guys were expecting a chapter and I'm sorry that its not. It's been a rough three months for me. My dads brain bleeds have gotten worse and he's just had his second brain surgery in two weeks to relieve the pressure in his head. I haven't had the creativity or drive to write anything and I don't know when I will be able to write again. Please understand.

Love Poetgirl616


End file.
